Who said that ignorance is bliss?
by Randomus Prime
Summary: "Perceptor! Perceptor!" Shockwave sprinted to the scientist, "PERCEPTOR! Lord Megatron! We have an emergency in the lab! Requesting immediate medical assistance!"       Perceptor x Shockwave, Sparksex


**Who said that ignorance is bliss?**

**Author's Foreword**

Before you get into this … yes … I know that Perceptor is an Autobot … yes … I know … but what if he wasn't? Have none of you ever wondered how different things would be in terms of character-to-character relationships? I mean come on! This opens up a lot of doors! Right?

* * *

><p>"Shockwave, I am planning something very big. In fact, it is so potent that it may get Cybertron back under Decepticon control."<p>

"Indeed, my liege? May I inquire as to what that something is?"

"Not here; I shall inform you in the laboratory."

"As you wish, my liege. There is a laboratory here?"

The two Decepticons got into the elevator to descend down into the lab.

"I have arranged for a very special Decepticon to aid us in this research and bring that facility back online."

"Indeed, my liege?"

"I believe that the two of you will work quite effectively, my most loyal servant."

"As the great Megatron wishes," Shockwave smiled in his mind. That's right! Shockwave was the most loyal, not that dim-witted scrap-heap Lugnut.

Standing in silence for a few more seconds, they finally reached the bottom level – the laboratory. A sole, dim lamp was the only thing lighting up the place; outlining the many different machines and other equipment, making the whole place look quite creepy and mysterious.

"As you may know, the Autobots had a base of operations in this sector. This facility is only the tip of the iceberg. The research laboratory itself is beyond that gate," Megatron pointed a flashlight at the gigantic doorway.

"Curious design. My scans indicate that it has been reinforced with Cybetronium IV."

"This is why I want you to work on this project. It has been classified beyond Top Secret by The Autobot Council! I want to know what exactly it is. Your abilities have proven themselves to be exceeding of my expectations every time."

"I am unworthy of your praise. I wish only to serve you, my liege."

"I see that the special someone has finally arrived," Megatron said as the elevator began making its way up.

"Should I initiate preparations?"

"No, first I want to introduce you to your partner. Ah! Just in time!"

The elevator was too dimly lit to make out who was riding it. Finally the doors opened and from the cloud of smoke appeared …

"Perceptor! How timely your arrival is!"

.

.

The scientist exited the elevator and looked around. His interchanging red and purple plating with black and blue trimmings, facial components arranged in subtle irritation, purple glasses and the famous shoulder mounted gun and microscope made Perceptor a very intimidating sight, creating an air of malevolency around the Decepticon scientist. Finding himself gazing at the mech, nearly drooling over the view, Shockwave was rudely shook from his staring once Perceptor began talking.

"This facility must be brought to functional status."

Shockwave heard of the great Perceptor. His amazing skills and creativity put even the Autobot scientists in awe, but not Shockwave, the Decepticon who not once, but dozens of times demonstrated his own colossal intellectual prowess.

"So we finally have the pleasure to acquaint …" Shockwave was cut off.

"We shall require sources of light and a number of power generators."

Megatron switched his attention to his most loyal servant. His rebuttal will be?

"This equipment is millions of stellar cycles old, we should exercise great caution in the energy output not to overload this ancient Autobot circuitry. A modified small-scale Class 3 dark energy reactor should suffice."

"Agreed," Perceptor said after a few seconds of staring at his partner-to-be, "the device will generate the appropriate supply and conditions in this particular environment."

"A separate generator of the same class of course should be installed for the light sources and a back-up supply will be needed."

Megatron couldn't help but smirk and get a malevolent glint in his eyes; all was going as planned, even better. Not wishing to interrupt the two scientists at work, without saying another word, the Decepticon headed for the elevator; returning to the higher levels and enjoyed the rest of the evening with a glass of his finest oil, coming up with new, most ironic ways to ruin Starscream's attempts to assassinate him.

.

.

"Allow me to render you my assistance, Percpetor."

Shockwave and Perceptor were almost done installing the generators; they just needed to tighten up the bolts here and there, re-wire and connect the generators to their appropriate sets of equipment. Kneeling down, the Deception used his servos as a monkey wrench to fasten the bolts while Perceptor held the plating together. Once it was completed, as the two mechs were getting back on their feet, for just a moment their servos accidentally touched. There was a weird jolt in that instant which neither could explain. After staring at one another for a brief second more, Perceptor broke the silence with his monotone voice.

"Is this the last generator, Shockwave?"

"Indeed it is. I shall look over the equations one more time before we launch. It would be a prodigious pain to replace any of the equipment even with our skills combined."

Perceptor remained silent as he gave Shockwave the tablet and got in position, patiently waiting for his fellow Decepticon to finish going over the equations.

"What was …" the scientist silently asked himself, "… that?"

.

.

"Shockwave! Perceptor! Tell me of your progress."

"We managed to bring these consoles online. I just completed the last round of diagnostics. All systems online and operational, my liege."

"Most security measures installed by the Autobot scientists have been removed. Access availability is at 83%."

"Great work! When do you anticipate full operational state?"

"Within two cycles, Lord Megatron. The last firewall has proven itself to be rather challenging. Once Perceptor is done with the minor systems we shall focus on it. I assure you, my liege, it will be removed."

"Good. I will have some oil sent down here to celebr…"

"Negative. There is a considerable amount of work to do," the scientist said, still working at one of the consoles.

"Perceptor …"

"He is right Shockwave," Megatron said with a grin, "I should let you two get back to work. Inform me the instant the system is fully accessible."

Shockwave waited until he had watched Megatron ascend back upstairs in the elevator, before the Decepticon turned to Perceptor.

"Your manners could use some betterment …"

"Your focus could use some correction."

The two mechs stared at each other, one trying to overpower the other with their gaze, neither wanting to succumb. Primus only knew how long they would have kept going at it if one of the consoles did not suddenly begin beeping like crazy. Breaking off the staring contest, both Decepticons approached the tiny console, leaning in to better see what was showing on the tiny screen.

"This is curious to say the least."

"Affirmative."

Somehow, the system spawned a new firewall, much stronger than what they had to deal with so far.

"Perhaps if we use the Kappa protocol …"

"…in parallel with Charr original code style …"

"… with a separate reinforcement patch …"

"… and a derivative seeking algorithm program …"

" … any further firewalls can be prevented," the last few words were said in sync by the two Decepticons.

They found themselves looking at one another yet again, helms so close they could see the micro cracks in each other's facial components. Shockwave broke the silence this time.

"We definitely must upload the program before any more firewalls are created."

"Affirmative."

The scientists slowly stood up, keeping optic contact with each other for another astrosecond, before returning to work.

"What is this feeling, again?" Shockwave thought to himself.

"Does not compute. Further analysis suggested. This makes me uneasy …" Perceptor was finding himself thoroughly confused, feeling his focus slip from the job Megatron assigned them to do.

.

.

"What do you take this to be, Perceptor?"

"Possibly an access panel to an external data storage device."

"Hm, I have a most wearisome feeling that I have seen such technology elsewhere."

"This is Autobot technology. You posed as Head of Intelligence …"

"Oh! Forgive my memory! I have remembered! The old equipment for activating the Space Bridges! Primus, how could I have forgotten?"

Shockwave transformed into his Autobot form known as Longarm Prime and after a few seconds of looking through the access wiring he acquired back on Cybertron, the mech finally found the correct one and brought it closer to Perceptor's face.

"Here Perceptor, we should examine it more closely. I acquired it in case I got locked out from the consoles but I never had the chance to properly test it. Perceptor, are you listening? Perceptor!"

"Yes," the scientist broke off from his daze, "yes. Allow me to praise the constructor of your Autobot form. The detail accuracy and specifics are astounding."

"In that case, allow me to thank you for your generous compliment."

.

.

"The Autobots used this technology as a secondary system access for their higher ranks in case of emergencies when something had to be activated or deactivated in a split second, my liege."

"Hm, this may be of great help, you say?"

"Affirmative."

"It is not a crucial component to open these gates, but it will most certainly hasten the process, my liege."

"Proceed then."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

After a decacylce of work, modifications and successful simulations, all was ready at last.

"Give me the wire," Perceptor reached out his hand to Shockwave, "my circuitry is more compatible with this device."

"Indeed." The Decepticon passed it to the scientist. "Whenever you are ready."

Perceptor approached the access panel, connected the wire first to himself and with a nod to his partner, connected to the board. First finishing a diagnostic problem and seeing as there were no immediate issues, Perceptor ventured further into the programming.

"Logging into the system as Longarm Prime … verifying … access granted. Welcome Longa-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly the panel exploded, throwing Perceptor across the room and knocking him unconscious.

"Perceptor! Perceptor!" Shocwave sprinted to the scientist, "PERCEPTOR! Lord Megatron! We have an emergency in the lab! Requesting immediate medical assistance!"

.

.

"Shockwave, are you sure that it is the only way you can bring him back online?"

"Yes, my liege. I have to perform an open processor surgery! The damage is too extensive and I am unable to repair it without direct access! There are bits and pieces of metal debris embedded all over! I am barely able to keep his spark alive as it is! If we wait any longer, even with my skill combined with Ratchet would not be able to bring him back!"

"Shockwave."

"Yes, my liege?"

"I want my scientist online."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

"Shockwave! You have been at it for over 4 decacycles! Take a break!"

"Oh? Concern for a fellow Decepticon, Blacharachnia?"

"No, Megatron is getting angrier. Not even killing Starscream continuously is helping anymore …"

.

.

"… Memory check: done. Voice check: done. Mobility check: done. Sensors check: done. Perceptor: online."

The self diagnostic was finally complete. Slowly, flinching from residue pain, Perceptor opened his optic sensors, rose from the berth and looked around. Medbay, post-operations wing. Turning his head to get a better view of the room, the scientist saw Shockwave at the adjacent berth.

The Decepticon was laid face-down almost diagonally, one of his arms and legs hanging off the berth; head put in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position with his lone eye very dimly glowing.

Perceptor, getting off his berth, approached Shockwave, turned him on his back and fixed his body position to a more comfortable one.

"What happened?"

Noticing a strange gleam around his partner's chest plate, Perceptor noticed that it was partially opened. Leaning in to take a closer look, the mech found himself … scared? Shockwave's spark was slowly growing dimmer with each passing moment.

"Shockwave!" Perceptor began shaking the Decepticon, "Shockwave! SHOCKWAVE!"

The scientist looked around for anyone to help, but seeing as nobody was there he began frantically searching for the recharging equipment.

"Where the slag is the equipment?" Perceptor was getting really annoyed. After a minute of fruitless searching, he looked back at Shockwave. His spark was … dying.

Without thinking, Perceptor opened his own spark chamber and held himself over Shockwave. The Decepticon's spark was weak; it took a few attempts for the scientist to make a connection in the first place.

The moment Perceptor managed to interface, a huge wave overcame him. Shockwave's memories, thoughts, fears, emotions, his feelings towards…

"P-p-p-primus!"

Suddenly, with a loud scream, Shockwave sprung up from his state, jumping off the berth and hitting the scientist with such force that had both of them flying across the floor and landing on top of Perceptor; face-to-face, with both of their spark chambers wide open.

"P-perceptor!" Shockwave faintly whispered.

"Greetings." After a short pause the mech responded.

"You are online."

"Affirmative."

"Good."

"Affirmative."

The two kept lying on one another, finally realizing that their sparks were still partially connected. It was really weird, good weird sensation. They felt the echoes of their very beings, making their way through to the other, gaining insight into one another's lives, hopes, thoughts and desires.

"Oh! Forgive me! Accept my apologies!" Shockwave got off Perceptor and extended his servo to help the mech stand. Slowly, the scientist reached out and grabbed it, being lifted to his pedes. Distanced now, sparks no longer connected, both Decepticons shut their chest plates. An awkward silence followed for a cycle or two, before both of them in sync said:

"What happened?"

Shockwave felt a light blush overcome his face (?) as the same happened to Perceptor.

"You suffered extensive damage in the explosion. As Acting Chief Medical Officer I have repaired the damage."

"Much obliged."

"Now, what happened, just now?"

"You were …" Perceptor paused for a second, "… dying. your spark was withering away. I was unable to find your recharge equipment and …" he paused again, mulling of his hasty decision. Just what had he been thinking back then? His actions were extremely dangerous, not only to Shockwave but himself as well! Lowering his gaze further, feeling a certain warmth spread over his chest plate, the mech continued, "I shared some of my spark with you."

"Oh... oh," Shockwave too shied away, dropping his focus to the floor. "Perhaps we should run diagnostics to make sure our operational status is optimal."

"Affirmative."

The two kept standing there, digging the ground with the tips their pedes as Megatron entered the wing.

"Ah! Glorious! The two of you are back online! Finally! Get recharged, both of you! There is plenty of work even after this unfortunate accident."

"Affirmative."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

All 3 exited the room one by one. Shockwave and Megatron separated from Perceptor at the fork of the hallway, going in the same direction.

"I will see you within 20 cycles, Shockwave."

"Indeed. Have a pleasant recharge Perceptor."

"Enough with the pleasantries! Away, with both of you!"

Perceptor nodded and proceeded to walk down the hall way to his quarters. As he made the last turn he overheard a line of conversation between the other two Decepticons.

"Shockwave! 14 decacycles performing an open-processor surgery with your bare servos! You do not seize to exceed my expectations!"

.

.

"… which is why the Autobots have abandoned this research …"

After the explosions in the laboratory, the two Decepticons worked in awkward silence with one another; one trying to engage into conversation at different intervals, but in the last minute, would blush and shy away. What were they going to say to one another? They didn't know themselves. They didn't know what to do in the first place! The work was eventually completed with relative ease and now they were presenting their findings to Megatron.

"… unfortunately, it is impossible to correct the process – the exotic particles do not follow the laws of our universe; their behavior is too unpredictable. We would have to know exactly how the universe they came from operates and have the technology to extract energy without posing a danger to the fabric of all Creation."

Hm, I see." Megatron said, "And there is no way to control the process long enough to throw the reactor over a space bridge?"

"Affirmative. There is no predicting what effect the particles will have once exposed to transwarp energy, the risk would not justify the means. It cannot either be programmed to turn on and be left alone; it would need constant careful administration from someone who would rival us in this respect."

"All right. As disappointing as this has been, I believe we gained some useful insight into Autobot technology. Shockwave, Perceptor, collect your belongings and let us relocate."

"As you wish, my liege."

"Affirmative."

.

.

"Shockwave," Perceptor called, "Shockwave! Permission to come inside."

The taller mech opened his berthroom door, looking at the microscope standing on the other side. "Granted."

"We need to talk."

"What of?"

"I do not know," the scientist made a few more steps closer to Shockwave, stepping past the room's threshold, "I do not understand what happened."

"Pardon?" Shockwave stepped back some more, allowing his fellow Decepticon more access to his quarters, before closing his door. He knew what Perceptor was talking about but he wanted to hear it himself from Perceptor.

"You know what I am talking about. I do not understand."

"To be honest, me neither. This is the first time I ever felt like this."

"It … felt … warm."

"It felt … nurturing."

"Open your spark chamber."

"I beg your …"

"Open your spark chamber," Perceptor insisted as he opened his own, determined to figure out why he acted so irrationally in the past cycles. With a short pause, Shockwave opened his and as both slowly approached each other. They took a moment to look at one another's sparks; interchanging with all colors of the visible spectrum, constantly alternating their shapes, giving both of them life, existence.

Perceptor made another step towards Shocwave and established a connection with Shockwave off the bat.

Oh, he wanted it. They both wanted it, so bad.

At first, a jolt and shortly after they saw into one another, their very beings, all that made them into Shockwave and Perceptor. The scientist knew that up to this moment it was a very basic connection so he decided to reach a little deeper. The initial wave of pleasure was too much for both mechs, moaning, they wrapped arms around one another, supporting each other in mid air from falling. Breathing heavily, the two slowly lowered themselves to the floor.

"Deeper! We must venture deeper!"

Perceptor was right; the newfound kind of pleasure was too much to just leave off at that, so Shockwave took it upon himself to reach out further. Their very beings -slowly drowning in the sensations, their sparks reflecting on one another, lighting up the whole room in a warm, beautiful beam with its brilliance- were becoming one.

"Sh-shockwave!" Perceptor saw what kind of life Shockwave led: how he became a Decepticon, the rise to his position, the double-agent job; mostly drowned in fear, insecurity, worry and anticipation, looking for something greater than himself. Trying to fill the hole he didn't know was there with anything he could find, to find a reason to exist.

"Perceptor!" Shockwave didn't know what to feel: pity or compassion. The scientist gave himself up to the mysteries of all Creation; put around dozens of firewalls, deleted hundreds of lines of code, for the greater good, to attain new knowledge, no matter the cost, all because of …

Suddenly both felt another jolt, but this time it didn't just run through their whole bodies, it ran through their sparks, making both nearly scream in passion of the moment; driving the two crazy from the wishful desire for nothing more but to share this connection with one another, to be provided the warmth, the nurturing, the love the two were missing their entire lives.

Quickly getting to the point of overload, Shockwave overpowered himself and Perceptor; leaned over the scientist, dug his arms and feet into the floor and grinding himself as hard against the mech as he possibly could. In response, Perceptor arched back up into him, following Shockwave's erratic thrusts with his own gasping, needy writhing. He wanted to be closer, they both wanted it. They both longed for it.

Beginning to tremble the closer they got to that point of ecstasy, the two Deceppticons tossed their helms back as random surges of electricity shot through their circuitry, pulsating in time with their overloading sparks as they felt all conscious thought fade away.

"PER-CEP-TOOOR!"

"SHOCK-WAVE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They could have never imagined that such pleasure existed or was even possible. A shock ran through their bodies one last time, exploding from inside, the light coming from their sparks penetrating the walls, consuming both mechs in the greatest sensation in the universe. Together, they overloaded, screaming incomprehensible things, pleasure completely overcoming the two and echoing in their minds as they went offline.

.

.

Opening his optic sensor, Shockwave found himself lying on the floor next to Preceptor, the usually detached scientist already awake and looking at the other mech with a smile on his face plates. He didn't want to ruin the moment in any way so he just looked back at the scientist, thinking about just how much they connected, just how much they now mean to each other. Finally, after a few breems of silence, Perceptor opened his mouth and said:

"We were ignorant of this."

"And we were not happy." Shockwave continued. He knew where this was going.

"A question arises." Perceptor continued and both said the last bit, in unison, synchronized as if connected to one body, sharing one spark.

"Who said that ignorance is bliss?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**_

_Enormous thanks to Crescent-moon-demon for editing, inspiration, ideas and much more._

_Well, i hope you enjoyed my first big project. Quite a number of things on this one actually. I always wondered my people said that "ignorance is bliss", I always found lack of knowledge very unsatisfying but again, that's just me maybe._

_This project, thanks to C.M.D.'s inspiration was made possible because first, convinced me to do it and second I was afraid that I would somehow tarnish Perceptor ... which would get me killed ... or worse ..._

_I had to rewrite this thing like 3-4 times because i kept screwing up some major things like speech patterns, behavior, reactions, story didn't make sense etc._

_I got stuck a number of times because at some points I just didn't know what the slag to do and wanted to make the whole thing as least cliche as possible - I do all I can to come up with original material._

_And you know, they just seem like a good match so why not explore that area? Plus, again thanks to C.M.D.'s ideas - making this one like Shattered Glass (with some previously Autobots now Decepticons and stuff) and reversing and changing some roles._

_And JUST BECAUSE I know a huge load of random stuff about science (well, I know a lot about physics, chemisty, biology, etc) I decided to throw in some of that science talk ... guess where it is._

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as C.M.D. did ^^_


End file.
